


The dream of the olympics

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: Spinning Out (TV)
Genre: Care, Dream comes true, F/M, Ice Skating, Love, Trust, dream of olympics, starting all over again, strong relationsship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: Sometimes a new Beginning starts with a fall....Carol Baker decided to do figure skating ones more after she had a fight with her daughter Katharina. The moment she was at the icy surface, the middle aged woman realized... Figure skating is her life.
Relationships: Carol Baker/ Mitch Saunders, Kat Baker/Justin Davis
Kudos: 2





	The dream of the olympics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tribute to the underrated character Carol Baker and her difficult live. I hope you enjoy it. Please share comments and kudos with me ;)

It was still in the early morning and dark outside when Carol Baker, a former Olympic candidate in figure skating, pressed play with trembling fingers and started the song " This is me" from the greatest showman so that the boxes of the areal filled the whole area of the lighten up ice rink.

Just as cautiously and trembling as in the past few seconds, the middle-aged woman put one foot in front of the other and, rather less practiced, stalked down the stairs to the large ice surface and her heart began to race as she slid onto the mirror-smooth surface and her skaters made the first tracks in the fresh polished ice.

This was the first time in over 20 years that she was back on the ice and she couldn't help but enjoy the moment for a few seconds. 

She hadn't believed her daughter Katharina when she mentioned in the heat of the moment that the lack of time she spent on the ice only exacerbated her depression and breakouts and was another factor in why her relationship with Mitch, the coach of her jungest daughter Serena, fell apart. 

But suddenly ... Suddenly she could feel the almost forgotten feeling of happiness that flowed through her whole body. 

This feeling of happiness that only the skits on the ice could trigger in her. 

Whenever Carol stood on the ice, she was aware hat everything was ok. 

When she flew over the icy surface there was no more illness or problems and in that moment she realized what she had missed in the past few years.

She belonged to the ice! If only it was for fun. 

But the fear that the pain of never having reached the top, the frustration that she was too old and the best and hardest training wouldn't make her a champion anymore would overtake her and of course the responsibility she had for her children Katharina and Serena.

These were the things which always kept the american away from the ice. 

But now her daughters were grown up and she could try something risky again to experience the unique feeling of flying without a guilty conscience. 

Carefully she began to increase the pace and made a simple change of stile from skating to figure skating. Unfortunately the skits were in her way and she almost fell.

Cursing silently, the blonde woman straightened up from the crooked position in which she was slipping across the ice and resolutely started again. 

In this few seconds she had preferred to give up again, but something prevented her from doing so.

With suppressed anger, she put one foot in front of the other and realized how easy it was for her to do so, when she was completely concentrated.

A smile crept onto her face as she flew over the icy area and her thoughts went blank.

As so often in the past, they liberated the way to the music and the feeling of freedom, so that she listened completely to her body when she moved and let the combination of music and regained body control spur her on to more difficult figures. 

As if on clouds, so it seemed to her, she glided over the limited area and ran and jumped more and more difficult figures that sometimes looked more, sometimes less professional. 

But she didn't care about professionalism. Not today! 

The only important thing was that she knew that her body had not forgotten what he had learned. 

She knows how to figure skate.

That was the important thing at the moment! 

Courageously, almost recklessly, she pushed her body closer to her former self, so that she was thoroughly convinced of herself when she open up the triple toe-loop and jumped off.

As if in slow motion and therefore much too slowly, she wrapped her arms around her upper body to keep the air resistance low and already thought that she would land safely,  
as if by a miracle, but turned over as soon as the skaters touched the ice and slammed backwards with her back on the ice.

"Carol ... Carol ... are you okay darling? Are you hurt?" The voice of her ex-boyfriend penetrated the middle-aged woman through a lot of layers of wool, so that she was forced to defuse the situation by opening her eyes and to control herself whether anything hurt her. so she shook her head

Besides, all thoughts now revolved around the fact that he had called her darling. Much too slowly the shook her head and though to upset him, but smiled broadly when he hugged her tight. 

"Oh, thank God! Tell me ... why are you up at this time? And what are you doing on the ice? And why on earth do you think you have to open up a triple toe-loop after you made a break for 20 years. You haven't been on the ice for years? Your jump was not neatly and your hands pressed against your body as if in slow motion. You also have to keep a cool head in the air and have to prepare the landing very specifically. "The American explained immediately concerned going on to teaching her. 

The blonde beauty wasn't able to start talking before he slipped into his coaching role and made her a complete instruction that she did everything wrong that she could have done wrong with this jump. 

Carol opened her mouth slightly and tried to say something but failed because no sound left her lips, so that she was at the mercy of her former boyfriend. 

"I wanted ... I wanted to figure skate again. But ... I think I'll stop now! Forever!" she whispered almost croakily and looked at Mitch, almost disappointed in herself, while she helped herself into a sitting position and tried to get up, being held back by the man of the same age.

"Stop telling yourself things that aren't right, Carol. This ... what you just have done... Only a mad person would have expected to be able to skate like this the first time after 20 years of break. And some never manage figures like the sit spin despite hard training. You just did it without a much exhaustion. Just like the figure eight and the counter turn! You are talented and you know that by yourself. Here. Put this on! " Mitch forced her and held out a harness, which she had to attach to her stomach, to her, which belonged to her daughter Katharina.

And she could remember, that Kat had used it for the same thing. 

"Jump the toe loop again. I've got you and nothing can happen. But I want you to remember first how you used to jumped it at the end of your career. You shouldn't rely on me. Because you can do it! "He encouraged the woman he had made his student without further words, so that he gave her a gentle smile at the end.

" Why are you helping me? "She breathed ashamed and wiped her tears away around his hand to take that was held out to her. 

"You said you want to figure skate. And I'll get you back in shape. "he said with a smile and pulled her onto her skits.

With a slightly nervous nod she started to increase her pace again and took a deep breath while she got used to the feeling of the belt and at the same time recalled herself back to her memory, how she had used her body and her skaters to survive the jump without falling. 

"Now" was the only command she recognized and that was all she needed to take up all her courage for a short time and jump off powerful at the inner edge of the skits, while holding her breath. 

For seconds, time stood still: 1 turn and then the second ... her hair pressed against her face with the direction of rotation and then released again, as well as her completely tense body and her warm hands pressed against her upper body ... with concentration, Carol prepared for the landing and noticed that she could never end the loop in such an abrupt way that she would land neatly, so that the third and fourth turns simply resulted from jumping off with too much power.

With her thoughts on putting the skate back on the ice again, she completed the last turn and lande, through the security she felt, like a role model. 

She let out her breath clearly and stopped next to the man whom she still loved despite the obstacles that had placed itself between them. 

" Oh my God! Oh God I did it!" were the only words that left Carol's mouth while she looked at Mitch almost breathlessly and didn't seem to believe that it was reality. 

"You did the quadruple toe-loop! You did it ... You are amazing!" he said at the end overjoyed and full of wonder, before he dismantled the harness and it fell carelessly on the ice, because he had lifted her stormily in his arms and both were busy trying to control their feelings, which this simple gesture of joy triggered.

For a few seconds they just got lost in each others eyes with slightly open lips and didn't dared to move. Their heavy breaths melted to one and their faces came way too close. Without that she wants it Carol slowly glided down the body of Mitch and with that move they finally parted. 

She shook her head to think clear again before following her daughter's trainer as he brought Katharinas harness back to the platforms. She just was about to step at the mat after him when Mitch came up to her again and the prelude to "Rewrite the Stars" starts.

"I want to skate with you," he explained in a soft voice when the pretty woman looked at him somewhat surprised, continued to walk towards him and slowed down. 

A slight smile crept onto her lips and the nod came naturally when she looked Mitch in the eye, so it was almost a relief when the strong hands of the man behind her wrapped around her waist and they began to lead her across the ice. 

She had just agreed to go skating with the man who made her mutate into a teenager again. 

And Carol knew ... this was a beginning she want to hold on. 

These were her thoughts when she was sliding like a princess over the mirror-smooth area again and tried to enjoy the feeling of being in Mitch's arms.


End file.
